1. Field
Apparatuses, methods, systems, and computer readable mediums consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relate to cognitive technology, and more particularly, to providing emotion-based cognitive sensory memory and cognitive insights.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to numerous advances in technologies including smaller devices, faster processing, and more storage capabilities, its use expands to facilitate user's everyday activities and various other functions. Nowadays, computing devices may take your order in a restaurant and transmit it to the kitchen for implementation. Computing devices may have an automated personal assistant software built into the device e.g., Siri, Google Now, and so on. These automated personal assistants can conduct a dialogue with the user and provide the requested information.
To improve user experience, personal assistants may be situational and context aware see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,314. Additionally, personal assistants may build a context database based on user prior interaction see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 9,171,092.
Additionally, personal assistants have been developed that not only provide information to the user but may also execute some basic tasks. In related art, virtual personal assistants may understand a user's spoken and/or written input, perform task such as roll a dice in a virtual game played by the user, and adapt to user preferences over time, see e.g., U.S. Patent Publication No. 20130152092.
Also, some personal assistants may have personality parameters that can be adjusted based on the device interaction with the user, see e.g., U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020029203 and EP 2531912.
In related art, the user input usually performed via voice communication with a computer or written or touch input drives a personal assistance. Further, the personal assistance provides information and/or performs basic tasks based on this input and based on applied user preferences, which may vary over time, or some sort of contextual awareness.
In related art, personal assistance is very limited and does not account for an intelligence of a human mind. Although some memory enhancement devices are known, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 9,101,279 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,177,257, cognitive insights only exist in human's brain and the existing computers are not able to access and use this insight.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to improve providing cognitive insights that would be personalized based on complexities analogous to human emotions and mind. There is a need in the art to have a computer mimic a brain of an individual to assist the user in daily learning, memorizing, thinking, and making decisions based on his personal insights.
Human thoughts often have an emotional component to them. The systems in the related art neglect to account for this emotional component of human thoughts and insights. There is a need in the art to combine an individual emotional component with a cognitive component for individual or personalized insights.
The systems in the related art focus to account for interpreting meaning of context such as images and voice and store them to profiles, graphs, and so on using complex algorithms. The meaning of context or contextual information, however, differs from person to person. That is, the interpretation of context will vary from person to person. There is a need in the art to combine an individual's meaning of the context which takes place in the form of an emotional component with a cognitive component to generate individual or personalized insights.